


Harder Than it Looks

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Taking Azeroth by Storm [4]
Category: Supernatural, WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Harder Than it Looks

## –Stormwind–

One by one, the new residents of the Gilded Rose made their way back. Dean was caked in sweat, dirt, and a touch of blood. His fingers throbbed in pain from learning to master the bow and arrow. Which he was nowhere near doing. Before today, he thought it looked so damn easy. He was proven wrong, and then buried under the proof. Not only that, but he’d be getting a pet, too.

Meg’s knuckles were raw, her muscles ached, and she found herself wishing she was back to her usual demon self. “Ow.” She groaned, sitting down at the table with Dean.

“Oh yeah…major ow.” He nodded, his eyes barely staying open.

Gabe joined them next, drinks in hand. His shoulders were his sore spots. While his dark haired counterpart had instantly gone for the fist weapons, he chose daggers. And his body reminded him with every single movement. “I’m using muscles I didn’t know I had.” He sighed, thankful that he looked nothing like the sleepy hunter.

Finally, Cas was the final one to join them. The only one who looked very content. “I am very pleased with my choice.” He told them with a smile. The others stared at him. While each of them were sweaty, sore, and wishing for a hot shower, he was the same as always. “I feel very enlightened.” He added.

“Cas?” Dean groaned, leaning on the palm of his hand, face slightly squished.

“Yes, Dean?” He asked.

“I really hate you right now.” He yawned. “So much.”  
  
Cas raised an eyebrow as Dean’s head snapped up when he jerked himself awake. “You should get some sleep, Dean.” He warned his best friend. “We all should.” 

* * *

## –Goldshire–

Before they knew it, they were taking their first steps outside of the city walls. Well, in a way. Much to Dean’s dismay, they were flying. While it was a short flight, he wasn’t looking forward to repeating it later on. The second both of his feet were on solid ground, his hands were on his knees as he took deep breaths. His shaggy dog seeming to appear out of nowhere, licking his hand, it’s tail wagging happily.

Chuckling, Meg patted his back. “Awe, is the big bad Dean Winchester afraid of flying?” She smirked.

Dean shot her a look. “Fuck off.” He growled.

“Hey, hey now.” Gabe held his hands up, stepping slightly between the two. “We aren’t here for you two to prove who’s is bigger.” He joked. “We have work to do.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I never thought I’d see the day when Gabriel is looking forward to work.” He mused. “However, he’s right.” He looked between the other three.

Standing straight, Dean sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his shoulders before adjusting his quiver a bit.

* * *

It had taken them a bit, but soon, they were where they needed to be. Standing at the top of a hill, they all stared down at the mine below. Dean’s dog- who remained nameless-, sat at his feet, panting. She looked like he was enjoying just being there. “I don’t get it. If they know about this place, and it’s nothing new to them…why are they having us scout it?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabe shrugged. “Things change, Dean-O.” It was the only thing that he could think of. “Although, how much gold do they need? Are they being taxed that much? 10 things of gold dust? Each? Isn’t that a bit much?” His honey colored eyes looked over the list of what they needed.

“Maybe one thing of dust doesn’t equal a lot? They have to melt it down?” Meg guessed, not looking forward to whatever that mine smelled like.

“Although, the candles make sense.” Cas mused. “You can never have too many candles.” The others nodded, murmuring an agreement. They’d gone through their share since being there.

“Let’s do it.” Dean sighed, each of them drawing their weapons.

Gabriel pouted slightly. “Where’s the awesome music?”

“I’m sorry, let me pull my phone from my- oh, that’s right- they don’t work!” Dean snapped, shooting the once archangel a look.

* * *

Walking back into town, the looks on their faces ranged from horrified to disgusted. Each of them were covered with blood, although Dean and Cas had a touch less. Their bags were full, their legs were heavy, and they were starting to miss home more and more. “That…that was damn near genocide.” Cas muttered. “Even for me.” He shuddered slightly, thinking back over his eons of life. “Dean humming Metallica did nothing for that entire situation.”

“How the hell do they multiply like that? It was like for every one we killed, another came up.” Dean noted. “Whatever. Let’s just get back to that guy, get back to the inn, and enjoy some drinks.” No wonder the alcohol here was so strong. They needed it for this shit.

Meg smirked. “You just wanna see Allison.” She teased. “Not that I blame you. She knows how to wear an apron.” 

* * *

## –Darnassus–

Lying on your shared bed, you groaned when Jo joined you. “I knew this would take work, but holy hell.” You yawned, wincing when you stretched.

Her lips brushed your jaw, the once soft skin becoming slightly chapped. Not that you were complaining. “We won’t be living in an inn forever.” She reminded you, her nose brushing over your cheek. “Just…for now.” Her head rested on your chest.

You traced lines on her bare arm, making note to avoid the bandages from that week’s worth of training. It was just after dusk, and the two of you had agreed the next two days were for the two of you. Since coming here, you’d both been on the go. “I know.” You breathed, turning your head to face her. “I think you’re mom won’t be here again tonight…” You chuckled lightly.

Jo shifted, looking up at you. “I’m pretty sure her and the hot night elf from down the lane have an ‘agreement’.” She chuckled lightly.

“She needs something. Someone.” You mused before moving so that you were facing her. Wrapping your arms around her, you closed your eyes, content. 

* * *

## –Lor’Danel, Darkshire–

Not one of you had left Darnassus since you’d shown up there. None of you had been through that pink portal, nor had you flown on the back of a Griffyn. Yet, here you stood between Ellen and Jo, waiting for just that. “Is there a seatbelt on this this?” You muttered, eying the giant creature wearily.

“Or a bug shield?” Jo added as an afterthought.

“Suck it up, girls.” Ellen grinned, causing both of you to look at her like she was insane. “Stand back, momma’s going for a ride.” She was the first to move from the spot in the last five minutes.

You and Jo looked at each other as Ellen was mounted. “Please tell me that’s not what I have to look forward to in another twenty years?” You teased.

Jo shrugged, her eyes back on her mother. “I dunno. I don’t think I’d make a good brunette.”

* * *

Standing on the dock, you finally didn’t feel like you were going to hurl. You were leaning over the back, your eyes closed, and Jo rubbing your back. Ellen was off talking to the locals, getting some information, and getting the three of you some work. “How’s our girl?” Ellen asked gently as she came over.

“Better.” Jo smiled. “So, what’re we doing?”

“Well, explained we’re a group. I ain’t leavin’ you girls.” Ellen assured the pair of you, using her ‘take no shit’ voice. “We need to kill eight of these ‘vile sprays’ down on the beach, and rescue a few people.”

You straightened up. “Alright. Let’s go. Maim. Kill. Save.” You sighed.

–Kharanos, Dun Morogh–

Bobby felt more at ease since he’d started monk training, yet still didn’t hold his tongue concerning Gordon. The man was a thorn in his side, who could not be removed. His only solace was that both Gordon and John trained near one another, and Sam was in Stormwind.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think Sam couldn’t defend himself, it was more the fact that they had no idea what would happen to Sam after. They didn’t want to find out, either.

However, when it came time to venture out and start living in the world, leaving Gordon alone didn’t seem smart. There was no telling who he could convince of his ramblings.

That led them to the four of them standing just outside the Thunderbew Distillery, discussing the tasks they’d just been given. “This is gonna take ages.” Gordon shook his head.

Sam sighed, nodding. “I hate to say it, but he’s right. I mean, we need a total of sixteen ‘tender boar ribs’, and 21 ‘shimmerweeds’. At least the malt is easy enough to get.” He noted, looking between the other men.

“And at least we don’t have to multiply how many of…whatever these things are we have to kill.” John added, thankful for that. He let out a breath. “I hate the snow.” He grumbled, his dark eyes seeing his breath.

* * *

When it came to get the plants, John went with Gordon, and Sam went with Bobby. They didn’t go far from the other pair, however. John and Gordon went further up the snowy mountain, while Sam and Bobby went further down it. The closer they were, the harder it would be to find what they needed.

Gordon’s eyes went towards Bobby and Sam were, something that John didn’t miss. “You know, normally, this isn’t something I’d do…but I’ll make an exception.” John sighed, making Gordon glare at him. “Tuck and roll, asshole.” He spat, shoving Gordon down the other side, his armor catching the sun now and then.

He watched him roll for a moment before continuing on, feeling a tad less stressed at the moment.

* * *

“Where’s the idjit?” Bobby asked, noting John was alone when they all met back in down.

He shrugged. “Went for a little trip down the mountain.”

Sam smirked. “You didn’t…”

“Oh, you bet your ass I did.” He laughed, causing the other two to join in. “He’s lucky there was snow to cushion his fall.”

“That still had to hurt.” Sam pointed out, making John shrug.

–Azuremyst Isle–

Lucifer stood next to Ruby, amused. “This outta be fun.” He smirked, his blue eyes scanning the list he’d made.

“You are eager to kill, aren’t you?” She smiled over at him. “So, where should we start?” She asked, pulling her long hair up into a loose ponytail. “Or just…wing it?”

“What, you aren’t going to get all whiney about needing to rip these Moongraze things apart?” He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

She grinned, shaking her head. “Demon, remember?” She wiggled her fingers at him. “I have no qualms about getting a bit bloody.” A few strands of blonde hair fell, resting on the side of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, she shrugged. “If anything, I’m looking forward to a bit of fun.”

Lucifer grinned. “You’re like a sick and twisted excited child.” He laughed. “I love it!” He folded the list up. “Okay, so. We need a total of 12 tenderloins, 16 vines, and a map and a compass.” He sighed, looking out over the land. “Shall we?”

“Oh, we shall.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hill.

–The Crossroads, Northern Barrens–

Standing with his hands in his pockets, Crowley sighed. “Bloody hell.” He grumbled. Behind him was the Crossroads, by just a few feet. Any sounds coming from the village were being ignored by him.

While he was thankful that he was far, far away from Lucifer and Ruby, being stuck doing odd jobs in what looked like the dessert wasn’t exactly a lovely prospect. This was a far cry from being King of Hell.

Although, he had to admit, he was looking forward to trying out everything he’d learned since he began training. Taking a deep breath, he began moving forward, ready to kill, collect some beaks, and collect some hooves.

“There’s no place like home.” He muttered, wanting nothing more than to return to his throne.


End file.
